The Snack
by Akai-Kurenai
Summary: Oh, NO! Forgetful Tsukasa doesn't remember what snack she's supposed to buy for Kagami! Luckily, a certain cuckoo bird can help her with that...


**Sorry for the delay, everyone. I could give you my sad life story about honors classes, club rush week, having to study for four tests on my BIRTHDAY, and not being able to properly utilize my present (Super Smash Bros Brawl) because of the aforementioned studying, but I don't want to sound like I'm complaining.**

**Oh, wait…I **_**am**_** whining. Eh, whatever.**

**I'm starting to think that I should've just made this into one big cereal fic instead of individual stories, but there's no use crying over spilled milk. -sighs-**

**D/C: The characters of **_**Lucky Star**_** and the products of General Mills belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The doors slid open automatically, allowing Hiiragi Tsukasa to enter the mart. She walked towards the snack aisle, humming unconsciously to herself, but stopped at the sight of a large stack of bottled vinegar. The purple-haired teen leaned close to one of the bottles and read the label.

"'Balsamic vinegar'…" Tsukasa giggled. "Balsamic vinegar," she repeated. She laughed delightedly and set off again, this time saying "balsamic vinegar" under her breath as she wandered around the aisles. Suddenly, she stopped again, and sweatdropped as she looked around her.

"Ah…what was I supposed to buy again?" Tsukasa racked her brain frantically. "Nn, it's not eggs, because Mom just bought some on Tuesday, and I know we have plenty of tofu left in the refrigerator. It's…something for Onee-chan! Yeah, that's right! Uh, but what was it? Onee-chan's going to get mad if I call her and ask…" Tsukasa suddenly brightened. "I know!"

She whipped out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial. After a few tones, there was a click as her friend picked up.

"Takara Miyuki speaking."

"Ah, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa said. "I have a quick question for you."

"I see," Miyuki replied. "What is it?"

Tsukasa fidgeted as though Miyuki was standing before her, even though cell phones only transferred sound, not visuals. "Well, um, Onee-chan sent me to the mart to buy something for her, but I can't remember what. Do you know anything that would jog my memory?"

Tsukasa heard Miyuki "hm" over the speaker. "Well, did you write it down somewhere?"

"Eh? Um, no…"

"Oh. Then, do you at least remember when you forgot? Try retracing your steps."

Tsukasa giggled a little at the contradicting statement, and then said, "I knew what I was going to buy when I walked into the mart, but I got distracted over some bottles of balsamic vinegar. I guess that would be about the time I forgot about it."

Miyuki made another "hm". "When you walked into the mart, were you heading for a specific aisle?"

Tsukasa bit her lip and thought for a minute, then snapped her fingers. "Ah! I was heading towards the snack aisle! Onee-chan wanted me to buy her a snack…but I still don't remember what it was."

"Well, I don't think I could help you there. Why don't you just ask one of the employees?" Miyuki suggested.

"Okay, I'll do that! Thanks, Yuki-chan!" _Click_. Tsukasa ended the call and put her cell phone back in her pocket.

A moment later, she located an individual with a blue employee vest. "E-excuse me?" Tsukasa stammered. The employee turned around, and Tsukasa squeaked – she was standing face-to-face with a bipedal orange cuckoo bird.

"My name's Sonny. Can I help you?" the bird said merrily.

Tsukasa stared for a while until she realized that she was being quite rude by doing so. "I…um, sorry for asking, but is it normal for cuckoo birds to be as big as you?"

Sonny shrugged. "My grandfather was around the same height, so I guess it's normal, at least in my family. Oh, and before you ask, yes, talking is a normal trait as well. If parrots can talk, surely cuckoo birds could do the same, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Tsukasa was about to turn away and then remembered the snack she had to buy for Kagami. "Actually, I'm looking for a snack I was supposed to buy for my sister, but I can't remember which one it is…"

"That's fine," Sonny replied. "Just describe it to me. I know most of the snacks here."

Tsukasa nodded. "Well, I know that my sister's been trying to hold back on cakes, so it's probably something entirely opposite. So…since cakes are soft, I guess the snack would be crunchy."

Sonny stiffened. "Did…you say crunchy?"

"Yeah, crunchy…" The short-haired twin didn't notice when Sonny tensed at the mention of the word "crunchy", as she was too absorbed in trying to remember what the snack was. "Onee-chan also likes cookie-like snacks, so it would be munchy, too…"

A drop of sweat ran down the poor bird's cheek. He could already visualize the sweet, circular puffs that he enjoyed so much. "M-m-m-munchy?"

"Oh, yeah! It's got chocolate in it!" Tsukasa added.

"Ch –" Sonny covered his mouth in an attempt to stop the fateful word. It was then that Tsukasa finally noticed the state Sonny was in.

"Er, are you okay? You look a little pale," Tsukasa said nervously. "If you want, I can go look for it myself…it's thanks to you that I know that it's _crunchy…_" The cuckoo bird's eyes widened… "_…munchy…_" His breath came in short gasps… "_…and __**chocolatey**__._"

"I…" Sonny gulped down what he was about to say.

"Sonny-san? Are you sick or something?" Tsukasa frowned worriedly.

"NO!" Sonny burst out. "I'm not sick! I'm…I'm…I'm…" He ripped off his vest and started bouncing around energetically. "I'M CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS! CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS! CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS!"

"Sonny-san?!" Tsukasa watched in alarm as the orange bird dashed to the cereal section. She followed quickly after him, ignoring the stares of the other customers. By the time she had reached the shelves of cereal, Sonny had already ripped open a box of Cocoa Puffs and was devouring its contents.

"Ah…is this the snack?" Tsukasa asked. Sonny only grunted satisfactorily as he continued to scarf down the cereal. She hesitated, and then took a box of Cocoa Puffs from a shelf. "I'll just pay for this and go then. Thank you for your help." She left for the register, leaving a very disgruntled janitor to clean up the chocolatey debris that Sonny had made from his snack.

* * *

"Tsukasa…sometimes, I really can't decide if it's you or Konata that's more hopeless."

Tsukasa glanced quizzically at her sister, who was banging her head on the table in front of her. "What? I didn't make that story up! It really happened when I went to the mart!"

"No, that's not it (but that story really was strange)." Kagami finally raised her head and handed Tsukasa the box of Cocoa Puffs, looking very sugar-deprived.

"I told you to buy me a pack of Pocky, darn it…"

Somewhere, a blue-haired otaku sneezed twice. After sniffling and replacing her hold on the video game controller she had dropped, she laughed triumphantly.

"I guess Kagamin did give in after all."

**Owari.**

* * *

**By far, this is has been the hardest crack fic to write. I don't know if it's due to my writer's block or the fact that I don't write in Tsukasa's POV very often. Maybe it's both. O-O**

**I actually wrote two drafts beforehand. The first involved Tsukasa having therapy. Obviously, that idea freaked me out so I scrapped it. The second made the poor girl go off on a mad chocolate-craze. That's more of a Kagami thing, so that idea was trashed as well. Then, an image of blowing wind popped into my head, and for some reason, the first thing my brain associated that image with was the automatic sliding doors of a mart. Yeah. I think I really am a bit touched in the head.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
